The DNA Sequencing and Synthesis Core will provide instrumentation, general resources and technical expertise in the use of automated DNA sequencing and related molecular biologic techniques for the analysis of gene structure and polymorphisms. Special emphasis will be placed on the use of this information to delineate the genetics of susceptibility to skin diseases. The Core has particular skill in automated sequencing of heterozygous DNA templates to directly define alleles and in computer- assisted sequence analysis. Its two DNA sequencers have been modified to perform automated microsatellite polymorphism analyses as well as conventional automated sequencing. The DNA Sequencing and Synthesis Core will work in concert with the Molecular Diagnostics and Mutation Detection Core on the determination of microsatellite polymorphisms. The DNA Sequencing and Synthesis Core will-also serve as a technical resource center regarding information and training. The Core contains resources and equipment for the synthesis and purification of synthetic oligonucleotides for SDRC investigators and all laboratories interested in the study of skin. Two key features of this core facility are its comprehensive range of services designed to support the needs of both proposed and future SDRC sequencing activities and its objective of training young investigators in the area of its expertise.